


The Beautiful Game

by impassivetemerity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, French Jean, Gen, German Eren Yeager, Italian Levi, shatterdome soccer games because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kwoon is alive with noise and the sound of shoes tapping against the metal, shouts in assorted languages filling the room from Rangers that have come together to play the beautiful game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beautiful Game

The Kwoon is alive with noise and the sound of shoes tapping against the metal, shouts in assorted languages filling the room from Rangers that have come together to play the beautiful game. Irvin's posh, smooth accent rolls out in contrast with Reiner's hard, heavily accented barks from make shift goals that are made of plastic netting and metal poles requisitioned from the mechanics that have come to watch. As it stands, Shirts are behind, 3-2 thanks to a beautiful goal that Jean whizzed past Hanji and Reiner both. However, Eren is out for blood, and a few minutes later he draws some in the form of a goal off of the wings of a foul.

It's been a close game, one that is certainly good for morale with how things have been lately, increasingly more grim as each Kaiju comes from the breach, more strong than the last. However, it's easy to forget that at the moment in a room that smells like sweat and mildew. (It doesn't help that some of humanity's finest are shirtless in their lean muscled glory, bodies fine tuned by hard military training.)

Their game transcends the reality of war, drawing what feels like every single member of the shatterdome staff into a room that is quickly growing cramped. Krista's voice rings out occasionally, polite as she reprimands various team members for unnecessary roughness, drawing cheers and jeers from the crowd. There's unity even in the chaos, friendly threats and the crush of bodies moving around the area cleared for play.

Each team communicates through their common languages, mostly accented English, though sometimes there's another commonality, bringing out more free communication that doesn't have to be translated. Annie and Jean move in fluid, near musical French, while Eren and Mikasa pass about hard, unyielding German along with the ball.

Hanji lands an unexpected goal, yielding an uproarious celebration in the back line, their own, easily recognisable "Ya-ho~!" echoing through the room as Krista confirms the score and declares the scant minutes left in the game. Levi attempts, valiantly but to no avail at evening the score, but falls short thanks to a joint effort from Marco and Connie, leading to very loud, very, very Italian swearing as the whistle Krista managed to find is blown.

The Kwoon descends into chaos as the teams begin to disband, Levi storming off to go let off his pent up rage while Eren follows after him. Congratulations are tossed around along with praise on both sides and the Rangers start to gather back in their co-pilot pairs, and the tech teams wading into the crowd to find their fellows and talk with them (Armin looks overwhelmed as a few members of the technical staff congratulate him on his performance and his very nice, surprisingly lovely appearance when shirtless.) Money changes hands while the crowd disperses, Nanaba as dead pan as usual when Mike hands over a fat stack of bills (a small smirk tugs at her lips when she thinks no one is looking, but Guther soon trots over to reprimand her for betting against his team.) and Mike goes to talk to the Marshal who is starting to pull on his shirt.

Unsurprisingly, talk of the game continues for another few days, the only thing causing it to stop is the appearance of a cat-3 that is one of the fastest on record, but the jaegers sent out to stop it come back unharmed, thanks to a lot of luck and too much prayer.

**Author's Note:**

> A pacific rim au because all the cool kids are doing it, right. Uh, if you wanna talk to me about pacific rim or snk, or just anything really, I'm on tumblr at jeankirschteinkickflippingalone


End file.
